


两千五百个昼夜

by light_and_warm



Series: Obsession [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: 在他度过的两千五百个昼夜里，没有一夜的星空为他点亮。





	两千五百个昼夜

他拉开门，用魔法将行李箱推到墙边，坐在门旁的椅子上脱掉皮鞋摆进鞋柜里，随手关上门，打开日光灯。  
已经是深夜三点，窗外的街道陷入了漆黑的寂静，只有不远处一只不长眼的鸟在吱嘎乱叫，惹人心烦。他走进盥洗室里擦了把脸，解开围巾，脱掉厚厚的外衣，眯着眼打量着摆在架子上的一排洗漱用具和护肤品。  
他自己惯用的那一套在出远门之前就带走了，架子上只剩下了一排各式各样的洁面乳、爽肤水和男士香水，一只黑色的玻璃杯，里面插着牙刷和挤得乱七八糟的牙膏，还有几瓶包装香艳的小玩意儿——德拉科一眼就能看出这是新买的润滑剂，不为什么。  
他收集完罪证后哼了一声，慢吞吞地离开盥洗室。卧室的门吱呀一声打开了，布雷斯睡眼惺忪地从里面走出来，身上披着一件松松垮垮的黑色睡袍。  
“凌晨三点，”他看了眼手表，一屁股在沙发上坐下，仰靠着沙发扶手，“我一听动静就知道是你。”  
“这么说，你还把别人带回来过，”德拉科靠在墙边，抄着双手没有接近，朝左右望了望，讥讽道，“我还以为能看见几个裸体美女呢。”  
“别开玩笑了，你明知道我没把人带回来过。”布雷斯摸了摸鼻子。  
“我知道？我不知道，”德拉科尖锐地指出，“我在巴黎，布雷斯。三个月，这里是你的天下。”  
“嘿，别这么说，”布雷斯拍了拍他旁边的位置，“来这里坐，德拉科。”  
“那里有酒味。”德拉科无动于衷。  
“酒？”布雷斯皱起眉，将脸贴在沙发套上用力闻了闻，又闻了闻，“没有酒。”  
“像是你喝醉了吐在上面的。”  
布雷斯笑了。  
“好吧，就算是这样，你站着说话也不太像样。巴黎怎么样？”  
“挺不错，比伦敦好。”德拉科说道，“不过我现在不想聊这个。我需要一张空床来睡个够。我的意思是，你占了我的床够久了。”  
“你的床？那是我们的。”布雷斯扬起眉毛。  
“那是以前。”德拉科走向主卧，头也不回地说道。

“那是以前。”  
那个坐在桌边的男孩这样说道。那时候他或许是笑着的，布雷斯有些忘了。时间过得太快了。  
“什么？”  
“我是说，我以前喜欢过潘西，不过那是以前。”他踢了一下他的椅腿，这时宾斯教授终于拖拖拉拉地讲完了巨人战争，德拉科把桌子上的书本和羽毛笔全扫进书包里，甩到肩膀上。  
布雷斯看了眼急急忙忙地追上德拉科的高尔和克拉布，揉了揉鼻子，也跟了上去。  
“你还没和我说清楚。”他跑到他旁边，一只手拽着沉甸甸的包。  
“什么？”德拉科似乎有些听不清，没有转头，忽然朝面前走过的一个壮实的斯莱特林男孩挥了挥手，“嘿，哈珀！”  
“我是说，为什么？”等到德拉科的注意力从哈珀身上移开后，布雷斯问道。前面一间教室的门打开了，一群涌出的赫奇帕奇使走廊的人流变得拥挤起来，他下意识将他拽到一边。  
“你轻一点儿，”德拉科把他的手抖开，似乎有些不耐烦了，“那能有什么原因，你不也是一样？”  
“我？我没有——”  
“哈，以为我不知道？”德拉科夸张地笑了一下，拍了拍他的后背，布雷斯的心跳蓦然漏了一拍，“我看见了，那天你和一个女生在空教室里……当然，这很正常，你不用对我隐瞒。”  
布雷斯张了张口，没有辩解。那天他在教室里吻了一个女生，他现在已经不太记得她的长相。也许德拉科看见了真相，也许没有，他吻了她，可这恰恰证明他认为这不重要。  
他吻过很多人，他从小缺乏这种东西。他漂亮的母亲不记得他的父亲是谁，也根本不在乎。布雷斯从她的眼中看不到任何期待，所以他对自己也没有期望。他应该长成什么样的人？他不知道，这没人在意。  
“我会像我爸爸那样，和很多大人物结交，保持马尔福家族的地位。”  
靠在床边的男孩随口回答道，抛着手中的金色飞贼模型。他已经把玩了一个多小时，仍乐此不疲。  
“这是个好主意。”布雷斯望着天花板，又看向高尔显得过分肥大的耳朵，“跟着爸妈走总不会错的。”  
但这条路显然不适合他，他想。不过这没必要告诉他。  
有时候他觉得自己是一个意外，一个不该出生的存在。他是他交际花母亲人生中唯一的错误，他坐在沙发上看她挑选参加舞会的礼服裙，银色的落地镜中映出两张冷冰冰的脸。他百无聊赖地辨别茶几上摆放的几瓶葡萄酒，这是他从小就学会的技能——他得判断什么酒能喝，什么不能，才会被带到酒会上好吃好喝，而不是独自留在家里挨饿。  
“布雷斯。”那个女人唤了他一声，没有回头。他们的目光在镜子中相遇了。  
“好看，”他想也不想地说道，打了个哈欠，“你穿什么都好看。”  
这下她回头了，冷冷淡淡地瞥了他一眼，布雷斯无由来地觉得她是从寒冰中刻出的人形。  
“你和他们一样。”

布雷斯认为世间所有的舞会都一样无聊。  
一段心照不宣的开场词，太甜太酸的食物，一支舞，两支舞，三支舞，彻夜通明，他转了几圈便坐在角落里睡觉，有时蜷缩到天亮，醒来后慢慢自己走回家去，清晨的风网住了他的迷茫。  
偶尔他也会邀请几个女孩跳一支舞，和她们喝一杯酒。那个时候他总觉得自己看见了母亲冷淡又轻蔑的微笑，像高远的天空中落下来的冷月光。  
“我不相信婚姻。”他说道，用餐刀割开一小块蛋糕喂进嘴里，舔掉了嘴角的奶油，“如果你有一个结婚七次的母亲，你也会这么想的。”  
“很遗憾，我的爸妈只结过一次婚，而且他们感情很好。”德拉科耸耸肩，向后靠在柔软的椅背上，“你怎么也在这儿？”  
布雷斯用纸巾擦了擦嘴，指向舞池中的一对漂亮的男女：“看见那个穿黑衣服的男巫了吗？”  
德拉科伸长脖子辨认了一会儿，点点头：“霍西魔药坊的掌门人，我爸爸曾经和他做过交易——怎么了？”  
“和他跳舞的那个女人是我妈妈。”  
德拉科适时露出了意外的表情，矜持地啜了口酒，说道：“你妈妈很漂亮。”  
“我知道。”布雷斯闷闷地说道。  
“说不定你要有个有钱的爸爸了——”  
“我妈妈够有钱了。”他冷冷地打断了他，“她的每一个前夫都给她留下了大笔遗产，存在古灵阁里。那些钱够她买几百件新袍子了。”  
“抱歉，”德拉科说道，虽然他的脸上没有一点歉意，“我知道，谁都不喜欢多一个莫名其妙的继父。”  
布雷斯没有马上回答。他虚浮的目光慢慢落下来，落在觥筹交错的黑暗中纠缠的影子上。他的母亲是舞会中最光彩照人的女人，时光在她身上似乎留不下痕迹。而他是她身上一块丑陋的黑色伤疤，撕开了她的完美。  
“你为什么在这儿？”他问道。  
“我？我爸爸来这里谈生意，”德拉科漫不经心地说道，他吃完了一整块蛋糕，嘴角沾着一点蛋糕屑，“我跟过来玩一玩，暑假整天呆在家里太无聊了。”  
“你说得对。”布雷斯不太情愿地赞同道。  
大厅里的灯光蓦然暗下来，所有舞动的人影都失去了面孔，成了千篇一律的鬼魅。缓慢的圆舞曲切换成了激烈的探戈，布雷斯偏过头看向德拉科，他苍白的脸也沉在冷紫色的阴影里，灰蓝的眼中映着一点光。  
“我们也去玩一玩。”他半真半假地提议道。德拉科看了他一眼，露出一个暧昧的笑容，懒洋洋地向后靠去，问道：“怎么了，想跳舞？”  
“你会吗？”  
“会一点。”他打了个哈欠，站起身，朝他微微弯下腰，伸出一只手，“来吧，美丽的小姐。”  
布雷斯觉得自己简直要为那个恶劣的微笑发疯了。  
他不喜欢圆舞曲，也不喜欢探戈；他不喜欢葡萄酒，也不喜欢玫瑰。他不喜欢他母亲带回家的每一个男人，他发誓自己以后绝不会这么做。然而那句话还是击中了他，像一颗无法躲避的彗星，冥冥中刻下了始终——  
“你和他们一样。”  
他吻着他的嘴，他的脖子，他的乳头，手探下去隔着裤子狠狠捏了一把他的性器，男孩呻吟了一声，靠在墙壁上微微打颤，无意识地拉扯着自己的领带，似乎觉得那极为碍事。他们激烈地摩擦，他的手颤抖着在他身上摸索，套弄着他最敏感的部位，德拉科不住地扭动，分开的大腿蹭着他的腰侧。他用力将他压在地上，捏着他的下巴逼他张开嘴，粗暴地顶开牙关。  
他从没告诉过德拉科，其实他没碰过那些女孩。一支舞，一杯酒，一个吻——这是极限，不能更多了。他在黎明的街道上漫无目的地乱走，又冷又浅的雾气填满了他的胃。他饿极了，舞会的甜点无法驱除他的饥饿，柔软的女孩填满不了他内心的空洞。他缓慢地前进，他想停下，他宁愿留在黑暗里，他什么也不在乎，不在乎这个世界会变成什么样，不在乎自己会变成什么样。他过得如此荒唐，隔着镜子望着自己虚幻的人生。  
他抱起男孩赤裸的身体，让他的四肢紧紧缠着自己。太温暖了，他从未感受过。他将手探进他的后面，德拉科抽了口气，不安地挣扎起来。  
“别怕，”他吻了一下他的嘴角，手指温柔地抚摸着他的背，“放松，德拉科。”  
他慢慢探入，轻轻搅动，另一只手折磨着他挺立的樱红，捻起乳尖拨弄着，刺激得他小声尖叫起来。四周昏暗下来，变得如此寂静，他的心跳又急又快，空而冷，充斥着另一种疯狂又疼痛的物质。他是多么羡慕，又多么嫉妒……他将他填满，毫不客气地压向他，按着他的腰将他拖回来，操弄他敏感的小穴。男孩混乱地呻吟着，高高撅起屁股，白皙的臀丘上布满了指印。高频抽插带出的体液和润滑液顺着大腿流下来，他将他翻过身，亲吻他黏糊糊的脸，揉捏着他硬得肿痛的性器。德拉科亢奋得浑身颤抖，很快就羞耻地在他面前射了，急剧收缩的柔腻小穴紧吸着他的性器，他快速地顶入，抵在深处发泄了出来，闭上眼，紧紧搂住男孩汗湿的身体。德拉科喘息着，脸颊发红，浑身无力，似乎还没有从强烈的激情中回过神来。布雷斯望着他，他回想着昏暗的灯光中他们跳的那支舞，他揽着他的腰在黑暗中旋转，歌声激越，他的灵魂也在末路上徘徊。  
他终于明白他从来都不喜欢那些温顺的女孩，母亲冷淡地看着他，仿佛在看一件赝品。德拉科恶劣地朝他微笑，天真又邪恶。他陷在坍缩的黑洞里，以为自己又会像无数个无名的夜晚一样在寂寥中等待天明。这一刻他们和所有一夜贪欢的男女没什么不同，布雷斯无端地想让阳光来得慢一点、更慢一点，最好永远也不要到来。他第一次如此希望他的世界是一片冗长的极夜。

“我还记得我们第一次做是在舞会上。就在大厅的角落里。”  
他嗤笑了一声，脱掉衬衫放在一边，拉上被子。  
“一点都不舒服，我的背硌得痛死了。”  
“所以后来都在床上。”布雷斯耸耸肩，识趣地没有靠近。  
“你想说什么？”德拉科冷漠地说道。  
布雷斯摸了摸鼻子，没有接话。  
后来他们又做了几次，基本上是在寝室的床上，有时候在浴室里，两个年轻的男孩尝过一次后就食髓知味，毫无顾忌地挥霍着自己的精力。他将德拉科压在床上，贴着他的背脊，他的心脏，听这个男孩潮湿而温暖的呼吸。他是完整的，他想，完整的，和他不一样。他有父亲的爱，母亲的爱，隔两天有一封家信，每个节日能收到包装精美的礼物，他有闪耀的光轮2001，甜美的糖果，他有满满满满的爱，又浓又腻，甚至有些讨厌。  
他对他的索取带着某种报复性质，德拉科显然也察觉到了。后来他不再和他做爱，也不和他交谈，他们见面时冷淡地互相点头，错身而过。布雷斯望着他的背影，他在想为什么？多么愚蠢，他一生都无法从那个轻蔑的笑容中逃出去。母亲用她挑选礼服的柔软手指碰了碰他的脸，转身离开。那是残影般的一片光，比刀还要锋利。  
有一天醒来他胸腔中空空荡荡，喉咙发哑，盯着天花板怔怔地发呆。他忽然觉得自己也许需要给她写一封信，至少一封，无论他有多恨这个女人。  
这封信来得太晚，又拖得太长。他断断续续地思考，撕了十几张羊皮纸，休息室的壁炉安静寂寞地燃烧，他在木头坍毁的寂寞中触摸自己的空洞。  
他写得太久了，寄出的时候一切都变了。O.W.Ls考试早已结束，对角巷成了一片抹不去的黑雾，他时常被邀请去参加一个莫名的舞会，但这个舞会上没有他。他不再完整了，变得又尖锐又苍白，浑身立着刺，一碰就痛。他不再完整了，也不想把自己的爱给任何人。  
那天他在舞会上遇见了他。费尔奇，这个不干正事的看门人，用他肮脏的手把他喜欢的男孩揪了出来，带到他们面前。  
“教授，我发现有人偷偷溜进来！”  
“好吧，我就是想闯进来，你满意了吗？”  
“不，不满意，”费尔奇一脸恶毒的兴奋，“这是违反校规的，我想，你也许——”  
“噢，没关系，费尔奇，让他进来吧。”斯拉格霍恩无所谓地挥了挥手，费尔奇发出了一声失望的嘟囔。德拉科的嘴角抽了抽，挤出一个谄媚的笑容：“非常感谢，教授。”  
“没什么，毕竟我也教过你的祖父……”  
“他一直说你是非常优秀的老师……”  
布雷斯在原地站了一会儿，把手中的酒倒进花盆里，转身走出了这间精心布置的办公室。  
他太瘦了，脸色发灰，显得有些病态。布雷斯踢开走廊上的一只罐子，听着它格啷格啷滚远，内心浮起一丝快感。他被磨成了一轮残月，一边刺伤他人一边消亡。他在等待什么？  
德拉科，他无意识地念着，德拉科，德拉科。他感到自己的心脏微微痛起来。  
那个夜晚他在休息室里堵住了他，将他推到沙发里。德拉科激烈地反抗，愤怒地咒骂，他们抓挠对方的头发，互掐脖子，撕扯衣物，德拉科给了他一拳，布雷斯吻了过去，掰开他的双腿。他从镜子的那一头往里望，望见的是一块没有名字的坟地。如果有一块厚厚的黑幕布，他愿意让它盖住自己的全身，躺进没有声音的棺材里。  
一片遥不可及的黑暗，一张折磨得不成形状的沙发，这个世界似乎没有什么能容纳两个空荡荡的男孩。德拉科到最后也不挣扎了，他张着腿，胸膛起伏，扭过头望着不远处的玻璃墙。上面映着波动的黑湖水，大章鱼的触手游荡而过。  
布雷斯没有退出来，他忽然觉得很没意思。他沉默地听着他们的呼吸声，比宇宙中的灰尘还要冷，低头吻了吻他。德拉科的目光收回来，漠然地看着他。他古怪地笑了一下。  
“满意吗？”他低不可闻地说道，“看见我这个样子，你很高兴，是不是？”  
“不。”  
“我知道你是怎么想的。”他动了动，似乎发现他还在他身体里，有些耻辱地抿住嘴唇，“找不到别人陪你玩这个游戏，对吗？但我也不想玩，布雷斯，我他妈受够了——你让我觉得恶心。”  
他听着他喋喋不休的诅咒，内心像陨灭了似的寂静一片。他再也无法假装自己什么也不知道了，如果他能拥有一点点奢望，如果他能选择逃避，如果他还拥有最后一颗灵魂，所有的眼泪都不属于他自己，属于宇宙中陨落的冰冷星辰。  
他们又做了一次，在寝室的床榻上。他用一种无意识的保护姿态抱着他，手掌颤抖着触摸他突出的肋骨。德拉科被他撞击得两眼发白，射得一塌糊涂，抽噎着呻吟，整个人向前扑去，如同一座即将溃散的灰白的山。他们一同疲惫地倒在床上，四肢交缠。德拉科平复着呼吸，一动不动。布雷斯触吻着他优美的脖颈，他胸前柔软的凸起，他拉过他的手臂，低头看上面那块清晰的黑色标记。德拉科感觉到了什么，猛然抽回手，坐起身冷漠地看着他，一言不发。  
他们相对沉默。过了一会儿，布雷斯说道：“其实你并不讨厌。”  
德拉科哼了一声。  
布雷斯挠了挠头发，看向一旁垂荡的床帘，声音更低了：“其实我们可以试一试。我是说真的。”  
德拉科将他的脸用力扳回来，朝他抬起手臂，那块印记在他白皙的皮肤上显得格外刺眼，像错误的伤疤。他整个人为了支撑这块伤疤而颤抖，那是一堆永远烂不掉的石头，长长久久埋在他们的坟地里。  
“知道这是什么吗，布雷斯？你敢碰一碰吗？”他尖声叫道，几乎破音，面目狰狞，“你他妈搞了就搞了，说这种话以为我会对你感激那么一点点，嗯？”  
他狠狠拉过他，逼视着他，嘴巴抿成了一条线。  
“看看你自己，布雷斯，你觉得你现在像什么样？”他在他耳边低声说道，冷笑了一声，用力甩开他，仰靠在枕头上，“没错，那天舞会上挺好玩的，但不是说了就玩一玩吗？你他妈还当真了？”  
德拉科说完后刺耳地笑了一声，抓过衣服就要下床，布雷斯从背后抱住他，马上挨了他一拳。他死不松手，硬把他拖回床上，德拉科不小心踢到了床柱，痛得抽气，他连忙低头去看，结果被用力踹了一脚。  
“我给我妈妈写了封信，”他使劲按着他的身体，艰难地说道，德拉科咬牙切齿地用头撞他，几乎被逼出了泪，“我跟她说——我想和你结婚，德拉科，我想——”  
德拉科的胳膊打中了他的脖子，生生阻止了他的话。  
他喘着气，脸颊浮上一层红晕，狠狠地抹了抹自己沾着汗的嘴唇。  
“滚开。”  
布雷斯痛苦地吸气，抱着他，挣扎着断断续续地说道：“我是说真的——我从没给我妈妈写过信，这是第一次。”  
德拉科不说话了。他闭了闭眼，似乎有些疲倦。  
“你他妈疯了。”  
他不相信婚姻，也不相信爱。他讨厌矫揉造作的伪装，讨厌舞会上礼貌性的笑容。激烈的挣扎和压迫能撕裂他们所有的面具，他知道他怀中的男孩残忍又没同情心，欺软怕硬又懦弱，恶劣到没救，几乎没有优点能拿出来欣赏，可他不在乎。今天他把他们都折磨疯，明天他就背上坟墓上路，将自己最后的灵魂留给死亡。  
“听着，布雷斯，我们结束了。”男孩说道，“我不想再和你乱搞，结束了，知道吗？我他妈事情多得很——你到底有没有在听？！”  
“我想和你结婚。”  
“滚！”德拉科不怒反笑，“你他妈还说上瘾了是不是？”  
“我听你说你爸妈的关系很好，德拉科。我也想那样。”他自顾自地说道。  
德拉科的身体猛地抽了一下，攥紧了拳头。他深呼吸着，似乎在忍着强烈的愤怒，胸腔中酝酿着翻滚的风暴。  
“好啊，”他转过头看着他，嘴角带着一抹残忍的笑意，“这是你自找的，布雷斯，你最好别给我后悔。”

布雷斯睡了一晚上客房，早上起来的时候德拉科已经出门了。卧室仍保持着昨晚的模样，如果不是墙边多出来的一只行李箱，他也许会以为那只是自己的一场噩梦。  
这些年他们一直保持着不远不近的关系。战争结束后德拉科沉寂了一段时间，随后的审判和处理后事让他瘦了一圈。他蓄起长发，用黑色丝带绑成一束，将自己塑造成不苟言笑的外交官和那些政客周旋。  
布雷斯开了一家酒吧，请一个熟人帮忙看店，每天晚上去转一圈，偶尔在那儿过夜。他养成了半夜在外头闲逛的习惯，染上一点烟瘾，口袋里经常装着几粒薄荷糖。  
他在三年前和德拉科重新联系，那时候他们在街上偶然碰面。德拉科更瘦了，整个人像一张紧绷的弓，眉眼深邃而疲惫，仿佛被寒风吹了几个昼夜，磨平了锋锐和稚气。  
布雷斯不知道该说什么，朝他点了点头。德拉科皱了皱鼻子，似乎闻到了什么古怪的气味。他们远远地望了一眼，远远地错开，布雷斯觉得牙有点痒，摸出一颗薄荷糖塞进嘴里。  
第二天晚上他在酒吧门口看见了德拉科。他孤零零地站在那儿，披着一件黑风衣，整个人仿佛化掉了融进黑夜里，又被黑夜吞噬。  
布雷斯愣了一秒，下意识地点烟，招呼他进去，德拉科摇了摇头。  
“听西奥多说你在这儿，下班路过看一看。”他说道。这时酒吧的门推开了，一个年轻女孩走出来，将一捧花递给德拉科，他单手接过，朝她笑了一下，什么也没有说。  
女孩咯咯笑着走回酒吧，布雷斯的目光在她窈窕的后背和背带裙上停留了几秒，耸耸肩：“好吧，看来你就是来勾搭我的调酒师的。”  
“调酒师？我根本没有进过你的酒吧。”他讽刺道。布雷斯看出他对花并不感兴趣，这让他好受了一些。  
“你真的不打算进来坐坐？”  
“不了。”他眯起眼，又改口道，“下次吧。”  
德拉科不怎么喜欢花，这一点他很早就知道了。他曾经试图用这个讨他欢心，但显然毫无用处。  
有一段时间他必须得随叫随到，满足他提出的每一个要求。一开始只是为他带饭，模仿他的字迹帮他写作业，偶尔代替高尔和克拉布帮忙放风，直到凯蒂的事故使整个学校人心惶惶，所有人被禁止进入霍格莫德，他才意识到德拉科隐藏的秘密有多么罪恶。  
他暴躁地在休息室里走来走去，布雷斯看着他，两个声音在胸腔里挣扎。德拉科要做的事就是他要做的事，什么都无所谓……不，会后悔的，绝对会后悔的……这都是为了德拉科……德拉科，他念着这个名字，仿佛要将它咬碎，含在口中辗转万千，德拉科，德拉科——灼烧着灵魂的火，邪恶又眷恋，德拉科——  
面前兜圈的男孩蓦然停下来，一脸阴沉。  
“走，布雷斯。”他没有看他，那冷冰冰的语气仿佛在唤一条狗。布雷斯觉得有一块毒金属填进了胃里。  
“去哪儿？”他问道。  
德拉科没有回答，径直向外走去。布雷斯无动于衷，坐在沙发上低头望着自己的鞋尖，有些茫然。他错了，不应该是这样的……他错了。  
一串脚步声由远及近，停在了他面前。他没来得及反应就被揪着衣领提起来，德拉科红着眼瞪着他，细长的指头死死勒着他的喉咙。  
“你在做什么？”他尖利地叫道。布雷斯愣愣地看着他。  
“你愣在这里做什么，嗯？是死了吗？”他用力将他摔回沙发里，抬腿踹他的肚子，将他踹到地上，用鞋尖顶他的腰，“给我回话，你他妈是死了吗？”  
“你他妈是死了吗？嗯？死了是不是？”  
他没有死，他想，但他宁愿他死了，不用夹在缝隙里缓慢地窒息。  
德拉科发泄似的对他拳打脚踢，极尽所能地用所有不堪入耳的脏话辱骂他，骂他强奸犯般的行径，骂他荡妇般的母亲，骂他出尔反尔，骂他伪善，骂他的一切，让他在炼狱里翻滚，痛不欲生。  
炼狱的苦痛无穷无尽，他的酷刑也没有终结。几分钟后，狰狞如同恶魔的男孩忽然停下来。他怔怔地看着一个方向，扭头就走。  
压在身上的阴影猝然消失，布雷斯内心浮起一种不好的预感。他撑着地面想站起来，浑身的疼痛一瞬间活过来了似的，撕裂了他，将他重新绊倒在地。  
“德拉科，”他在背后叫道，冰凉的绝望笼罩了他，“德拉科！”  
男孩没有停顿，头也不回地消失在夜里。  
那一夜，德拉科一夜未归。第二天，他也没有来上课。布雷斯找遍了他可能去的每个角落，最后停在八楼的那面墙前。他曾喝下复方药剂变成一个小女孩，徘徊在这里帮他放风。他什么也没有告诉他，他们之间隔着一堵永远也解不开的墙，他在这一边，他在那一边，他将脸靠在墙面上，滚烫的泪水模糊了痛苦的界限。  
“德拉科，”他低声说道，“出来好吗？我知道你在里面。”  
“德拉科……德拉科……”  
“德拉科……”  
他一遍一遍呼唤这个名字，它印进了他的心里，如同一块灼烫的疤痕留在最阴暗的角落，每一次呼喊都勾动所有带血的痛。但他还是要靠近，还是要无数次凌迟自己，他的镜子里一无所有，除了一抹隐不掉的灰色。他慢慢滑下来，背靠着墙坐在地上，双手捂着眼睛，泪流不止。  
梅林啊，让他代替他永生永世在地狱中轮回吧。  
“我认输……我认输了。我认输了，德拉科。”他唏嘘着说道，用力擦了擦眼泪，“我帮你，我什么都帮你……德拉科……”  
那个男孩的心也许是钢铁做的，他的哀求无法引起他的一丝动容。布雷斯在墙外坐了一夜，冻得浑身僵硬，两眼发黑。恍惚间他想起小时候他期待地等着母亲回家，一同庆祝他的生日……可他等来的却是她和另一个陌生男人，他们的笑声让他意识到他是一个多余人。  
可他依然爱她，爱她轻蔑的美丽，爱她冷漠的妖娆，他吻过许许多多漂亮的女孩，每一个都挣脱不开她的影子。  
背后的墙缓缓浮现出一个漩涡，一团影子漫出来，带起一阵灰白的风。布雷斯没有抬头，那人如同飘到他面前的一团雾气，蹲下身拨开他的手掌，啧了一声。  
“都是水。”他抱怨了一句。布雷斯看向他。他灵魂中的所有眼泪都属于他。  
他跟着他走进有求必应屋，这是他第一次允许他进来，窥探他内心的一角。他们没有说话，德拉科背对着他，仿佛下一秒就要溃散。  
“德拉科……”  
“现在不用你帮忙了。”男孩说道，慢慢走向墙角的一张床，“用不着了，我自己就能完成。”  
“你想让我做什么都行，德拉科。”他说道。  
“不用了，”德拉科耸耸肩，“很累，是不是？……我看着都累，布雷斯。这有什么意思？”  
他闭了闭眼，朝他走近。那是一朵带刺的玫瑰，冷艳的芳香和尖锐的血从来都离不开彼此。德拉科瞥了他一眼，随意地脱掉外套，侧过身解自己的衬衫扣子。  
“我差点忘了。最后一次，布雷斯。”他踢掉鞋子，把袜子一并扯下，背对着他拉下内裤。  
布雷斯僵在原地一动不动，他可以拒绝，但这毫无意义。他愿意为他做任何事，包括他的抛弃。

提出同居的是布雷斯。  
在那之前他们只见了几次面，没说几句话也没上床。他随口一说，他也随口答应，他们很快就选好了房子，带着自己的行李搬进去。  
德拉科在魔法部的魔法法律执行司工作，早出晚归，忙碌得要命。布雷斯的作息和他完全相反，每天睡到中午，深夜才回家，或者干脆不回来，几乎没有碰面的时刻。  
他有时候搞不懂自己为什么会提出这种要求。他们六年级分手后就没有再复合过，形同陌路。发生在有求必应屋的性爱曾经让他百般咀嚼，成为度过无数个能将他吞噬的黑夜的唯一慰藉。有求必应屋里没有昼夜，只有彼此滚烫的喘息和拥抱，急促而漫长。他们累了就睡，醒来继续做，一连几天都在床上度过。汗一层层地蒸干，翻来覆去，德拉科被干得失神，高潮迭起，胡乱喊着平时绝说不出口的淫言浪语。他紧紧拥着他，精疲力竭，但依然不想放过他。他吻着他的嘴唇，他的泪，用嘴帮他吸出来，尽可能地让他舒服。他发疯地想即使能让他记住他的身体也好，即使他们只有肉体上的联系，即使——但似乎就是这样。德拉科从来没让他走进他的心，他咒骂他，殴打他，和他做爱，他用这些紧紧保护脆弱敏感的自己，在他看不见的地方哭泣——在他度过的两千五百个昼夜里，没有一夜的星空为他点亮。  
战争结束后，很长一段时间里布雷斯都靠报纸来了解德拉科的近况。这个马尔福家族的继承人，曾经的食死徒，刚成年就要背负起整个家族的男孩成了众人瞩目的对象之一。他们无情地谩骂他和他的家人，对他们的讨伐布满整张《预言家日报》的头版头条。他们将他的父母推上审判台和断头台，那天他的脸惨白如同鬼魂，腰挺得笔直，伦敦的冬天阴冷潮湿，但从未这样让人心寒。  
他一度以为他会倒下去，一蹶不振，可他没有，那个叫德拉科·马尔福的男孩总能让他出乎意料。所有的恶人都有了报应，观众们总算满意，便暂时放过了这个被命运折磨得不成人形的男孩。他沉寂下来，偶尔以一些知名男巫或女巫的朋友的身份被评论家提到一笔，又变得更加低调，直到没有人再提那些迫害着每个人的烂事后才渐渐发声。他沿着他父亲的路在往前走，这总是没错的。  
德拉科身边聚集着数不清的门客，他永远有办法结交到在魔法界颇有声望的人物，和他们保持不远不近的联系。他在客厅招待他们的时候，布雷斯便去街上游荡，或者呆在卧室里不出声。他们晚上躺在一起睡觉，但谁也没有碰对方，仿佛一碰梦就会醒来。  
这种关系比起情侣更像合租的陌生人，区别在于空荡荡的怀念中他们尚未说出口的话。  
德拉科出发去巴黎的前一天他们吵了一架，因为布雷斯将酒吧里的女服务生带回了家。  
那个女孩和她的男朋友不久前分手，失去了住所，于是布雷斯便在她找到地方之前把自己酒吧里的小房间让给她住。而那天是圣诞节，街上空无一人，就连酒吧都关了门。布雷斯认为把女孩子一个人留在酒吧里过圣诞节是非常不绅士的行为，于是没打招呼便把她带了回来，却没想到德拉科忽然提前回家，坐在沙发上等着他。  
他似乎本来有话要对他讲，一看见那个女孩就闭上了嘴，恶狠狠地瞪着他，那个眼神让布雷斯的心微微一动。  
“嗯……这是特蕾莎，她在我的酒吧里工作，”布雷斯想了想，说道，“这位是德拉科·马尔福，我的——”  
他还没找出词语来形容他们之间奇怪的关系，德拉科就冷不丁地接上了他的话：“——借给他房子的人。见到你很愉快，特蕾莎小姐。”  
他换上了一个假笑，和她握手，挥挥魔杖给他们沏茶，不知为何漏过了布雷斯。  
“你在布雷斯的酒吧工作？……他对员工怎么样？如果他欺负你，你可以跟我告状……唔，那还行。圣诞节不和家人一起过吗？……没有房子住？这件事你没告诉我，布雷斯。我能帮你找一个合适的，不用担心……相信我，你的前男友会后悔的。”  
布雷斯坐在一边觉得自己简直多余，应该退出去把客厅让给他们。德拉科社交能力有目共睹，他很快就把特蕾莎撩得满脸通红，恨不得以身相许。布雷斯闷闷地给自己沏了杯茶，偷偷瞄着他们。  
他们一起吃了顿晚饭，布雷斯把她安排到客房，叮嘱了几句。当他走到主卧门前，却发现门上了锁，怎么也拧不开。  
他敲了敲门，试探着问道：“德拉科？”  
门里没有人回应。  
“喂，你不会打算让我睡沙发吧？”  
依然没有人理他。  
“嘿，你再不说话我可就用魔法了。”  
布雷斯等了几分钟，叹了口气，用阿霍拉洞开咒轻松地打开门。房间里没有开灯，一片漆黑。对方似乎已经睡着了。  
他刚踏进一步，黑暗中蓦然响起一个尖锐的嗖嗖声，他条件反射地偏头闪开，但不够快，一个坚硬的物体啪地一下砸中了他的肩膀。  
“嘿——”  
咚地一声，他的另一边肩膀也被撞了一下，痛得他倒退一步。他不再上前，慢慢蹲下身，拾起了那两个扔向他的东西，凑近了勉强辨认——是两本教科书。  
他摸了摸鼻子，有些懊恼。  
“好吧，我向你道歉，德拉科。以后我带人回来肯定先告诉你。”  
房间的灯发出嗡的一声，一下子亮了起来，布雷斯的眼睛被刺得有点痛。德拉科披散着长发，穿着浴衣站在床边冷冷地看着他，嘴角微微抽搐。  
“不觉得现在道歉有点晚了吗？”  
“呃……”  
“告诉我？你不用告诉我，布雷斯。你想带谁回来关我什么事？”他尖刻地说道，慢慢走近，“我懒得管你的破事，但乱搞以后记得收拾干净，别让我看到一点。”  
“我没有——”  
“你和我解释没用，我相信自己的眼睛。”他皱了皱鼻子，拉开床头柜的抽屉，取出两小瓶润滑剂，“这不是我的，你觉得是谁的？”  
“我——”  
“反正我每天只是来这里睡一觉，你平时做什么我不知道，也不想知道。我不收你房租，但你也别把这里当成什么垃圾都能堆的垃圾场。”他冷笑了一下，戳了戳他的胸口，转身就走。布雷斯下意识拉住了他的袖子，却没想到德拉科披着的浴衣松得过分，用力一扯便全散开了。他慌忙俯身去捞，重新套在身上，但布雷斯还是看见了他胸口的伤疤。  
那发生在他们分手后的一个阴暗的下午，德拉科不愿意提，他也不去问。他曾以为他们遭受的折磨已经够了，真的够了，他还这么年轻，他本来是一个令他嫉妒的完整的男孩，可现在都没了，什么也没有了，一把火烧了霍格沃茨，一句句讨伐逼死了他的家人，那天他坐在高高的处刑台上，他以为他会跳下去，他会站起来反抗，但他静静地坐在那儿，如同一尊永恒的黑白塑像。等到落幕，他起身离开。  
布雷斯走上前，轻轻抱住了他。德拉科紧揪着衣襟，颤抖着，又竖起了防备。他温柔地握住他的手，抚摸他的手背，摸索着，试探着一根、一根分开他蜷曲的手指。  
“德拉科，”他温柔地低声说道，“……我都明白。”  
浴衣从他手中落下来。  
无声的一夜，又黑又深，重复着轴线上无数次相同的悲剧。他们像蛇一样激烈地交缠，布雷斯从抽屉里取出润滑液，挤了一些抹进他后面，用力揉搓他柔嫩的臀部。他低下头虔诚地吻了吻他的长发，那一瞬间他灰飞烟灭，遥远的过去浮上眼前，让他不得安宁。德拉科呜咽着，压抑地尖叫，白皙的身体染上了一层情欲的红。情潮使他暂时忘却裂骨的痛，他们死死抱在一起，德拉科的指甲在他背上刮出了好几道红痕。  
天明时他们终于消停下来，让寂静安慰疮痍。布雷斯把他抱到盥洗室里清洗身体，德拉科伏在他身上休息着，微眯着眼，仿佛下一秒就要睡着了。  
布雷斯清洗着他的大腿，想到了什么，问道：“对了，你今天怎么回来这么早？”  
“工作做完了，”德拉科的淡色嘴唇动了动，声音几不可闻，“对了，我明天要出差。”  
“出差？”布雷斯愣了愣，“去哪儿？呆多久？”  
“巴黎，三个月。这栋房子是你的了，回来的时候别让我看到什么奇怪的东西。”德拉科说道。布雷斯皱起眉，正想说什么，他忽然靠过来含了一下他的嘴唇，漫不经心地推开他，起身朝门走去。  
“嘿，你明天几点走？”他在他背后问道。  
“不用送我。”

布雷斯给德拉科寄了张纸条，问他晚上是否能和他一起吃顿饭。分别的三个月两人几乎没有寄信，也没有用守护神联络。他们给足了双方自由，冷情得可怕，但布雷斯清楚一般情侣的相处方式并不适合他们。  
战争让他们千疮百孔。德拉科封闭了马尔福庄园，没有再踏入一步。他的工作量和作息时间与布雷斯是两个极端，这没什么可说的，他们都在用自己的方式麻痹伤痛。  
吃完午饭后布雷斯去酒吧里消磨了一个下午，刺激性的酒和性感的女孩营造出短暂的泡沫，容纳所有不愿醒来的人们。他微笑着，合上眼，低声哼着歌。  
一张纸条飘到了他的鼻尖。他下意识抓过来，眯着眼看上面的字。  
今晚加班，你自己吃吧。  
他将纸条叠好塞进口袋里，揉了揉眼，嘀咕了一句。一个短裙女孩拿着一杯酒朝他走来，布雷斯笑着推开了，像是清醒了似的，走到窗边站着，呆呆地望着长长的树枝和枝桠间铺开的浓紫色夕阳。  
泡沫在阳光下破碎了。

亲爱的儿子：  
收到这封信的时候，我不得不承认我感到很惊讶。你从小就没有给我写过信。当然，我也没有给你寄过。  
我一直认为自己没办法对一个鲜活的生命负责。我在十三岁的时候喜欢上了一个男孩。但我不打算和他结婚，也不想生儿育女。我喜欢的是他那时候年轻又轻狂的样子，当他长大后变得平庸无奇，我就厌倦了他。  
我的第一次性经历在十五岁，那时我从家里跑出来，并打算再也不回去。有一个男孩一定要跟我一起走，我没有拒绝他。我想你猜得到后面发生了什么事——我们在一个旅馆里接吻、上床，度过了还算愉快的一个夜晚。天明后，我离开了他。  
如果你问我爱不爱他，我会告诉你不，我感谢他，但这不是爱。性和爱不是一种东西，性完全能在没有爱的情况下发生。我做过很多荒唐事，所以我很清楚它如何发生，又如何存在。它是一种状态，不比你拿到一颗糖时感受到的快乐更下流，也不比它更高尚。它是一把钥匙，我希望你是在你愿意的时候拿到它，我希望不要太早，也不要太晚。  
我告诉你这些事情，只是为了让你明白：你的人生很长。你的初恋不一定是陪伴终生的人，你的性经历不决定你最后的选择。你告诉我你想和那个男孩结婚，儿子，我唯一能想到你所得知的关于婚姻的信息是来自于我，我得说我没有给你做一个好榜样。我不把婚姻当一回事，我看得出你也是这样。  
但我结婚前从来没有告知我的父母，也没有听过你的意愿。我想你也许和我不一样。如果有机会，我希望能见一见那个男孩。  
你真挚的，  
母亲

亲爱的母亲：  
你说得对，母亲，我的人生还很长。  
但我的灵魂已经浓缩在了那两千五百个昼夜里。  
你真挚的，  
儿子


End file.
